I got ya good
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: Will's life is one exciting ride. Giant robot friends, cannons and action. He's even the coolest and most level-headed guy in base. So why is it that something belongs to Mikaela which Epps managed to get a hold of, broke him?


Before the day ends and I totally miss out the fun (and probably the bunny), I decided to write a simple and short fic for April Fools day. This was inspired by my friends.

Marie, Kelly, Zoe and Katherine, you guys are NUTS!

* * *

><p>William 'Wild Bill' Lennox was known as the guy who wouldn't back down from a fight even after he got himself scrapped up beyond recognition. He's got a wife and kid back home and he is NOT about to roll over and die.<p>

Plus, he's got to maintain his pretty face. Sarah _likes _his pretty face.

His daily routine would be jogging down the tarmac, training until he turns into a sweating goo under the hot sun and occasionally, challenging Epps into a one-on-one basketball game at the court. So basically it's no big deal that he would also prefer to just relax, get a few minutes to himself and read a nice book on 'Guns 101'.

Until today...

The young officer just finished 25 laps around the base all the while being watched by his ever trusted mecha friend, Ironhide. The weapons specialist idly check over his precious cannons after his charge had left only to quirk a metal brow when he sees that Will's best friend, Robert Epps sneaks in after him while holding something in his hands.

Ironhide decided to not get involved.

...

"Yo Will! What're ya searchin' aroun' fo'?" the dark skinned man asked with a grin. Lennox spun around and met face to face with his friend whose facial expression clearly indicates that he had just return from doing something he shouldn't.

"Yeah, have you seen my favourite book on World War II? I can't find it," state the major. Epps seems to be thinking it over and jerks his thumb to a small cabinet that houses things that some soldiers would put away until after they've finish with their shifts. Lennox thanked him and went over, clearly missing the way Epps is biting his lips trying not to laugh.

Before he could even grab the handle, there walks in Ratchet with Sam and Mikaela. The young boy seems to be steering away from his girlfriend because she looks like she's about to explode with rage. Immediately, Epps went pale and inching away towards the door.

"I assure you Mikaela, I have not seen this..panty of yours," Ratchet exclaimed. Will just stare at them sideways and opens the door to retrieve his book when something sticking out of it caught his eyes.

"OF COURSE NOT! Someone stole it for their own perverted purposes! **YOU **better not have taken it Samuel!" she screeched, pointing a sharp finger at her boyfriend's face.

"God no! I swear I didn't get anywhere near your private bag!" he squeaks back and holding his hands up as a sign of 'I'm innocent'. She huffs and saw Epps sweating up a pool and her eyes narrowed.

"Epps...last I saw _you _were the one with us before I found out one of my undergarment is missing.." she hisses out venomously. All eyes are on Epps as he tries to make himself as innocent as he can be.

"No way, I wouldn't do anything like that!" he said looking everywhere but at them. Just then, something fell off of Will's book that made the entire front hangar silent for a good 30 seconds.

Apparently the thing that was sticking out of his book is Mikaela's pretty in pink laced panty. Will went aghast, Mikaela turned tomato red, Sam's jaws are on the floor, Ratchet looked confused and Epps is biting his lips and holding back tears.

"APRIL FOOLS! Gotcha dude!" he said before sprinting down the tarmac with a gleeful cackle. Will snaps out of his daze and with curses, chased his friend as well.

"EPPS! I'm gonna hand you over to Ironhide so he could use you as target practice!" roars the major. Even Mikaela follows his with her own strings of profanities, good thing she's wearing converse.

That left Sam and Ratchet alone by the large door and staring at each other, comprehending on what the hell just happened.

* * *

><p>Short, but I hope it was worth it on this day. It's exactly what happened to Kelly in physics class, they were bored and when Kelly opens her textbook to look at the pictures only to find Zoe's panty falling out. The boys went nuts and the entire class laughed. But Kelly took it like a champ and chased Zoe, Marie and Katherine around the lab all the while laughing.<p>

So..review?


End file.
